


Panda Cam

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bears, F/M, MSR, Pandas, The X-Files Revival, Zoo, panda cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noifsandsorbees sent me this prompt: Write me something involving a messy drawer, the DC zoo's panda cam and homemade iced tea. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panda Cam

Scully searched the junk drawer for some batteries. Her flashlight had gone out while she had been digging through the hall closet, attempting to create order from the chaos. The drawer was only more chaos, and she found no batteries. Her mouth was dry, and she remembered the iced tea she had made. It should be ready now. She should ask Mulder if he wanted some.

When she opened the door of his office, Mulder sat at his computer in his blue plaid pajama pants, shirtless. His hair looked like he’d slept for a week, not showered, and forgotten what a comb was. He must have heard her, but he didn’t turn around. Whatever conspiracy he was reading about must be highly engrossing. 

Scully walked over to his side and rested her left hand on his shoulder. The monitor showed a live stream of… pandas at the DC Zoo? It looked to be an adult and a recently born baby. She thought about the panda and its struggle to reproduce, to sustain itself in this world. This mother was lucky, her baby important. She sighed.

When she turned to Mulder it was clear he’d been crying. His eyes were red and puffy and dark with sorrow. He curled his lips into a sad smile and brought the palm of his right hand to her lower back. His hand moved back and forth absently, and they watched the animals together. The pandas just sat there, but it was somehow mesmerizing just watching them exist. 

After a several moments, she ran her hand through his messy hair, finding it thick with grime. She wanted to tell him to shower but held back. He crossed his left hand over his body and grabbed her leg behind the knee. He looked up at her, and she saw the request reflected in his expression. She sat sideways on his lap; his hand guided her legs to hang over the left armrest, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Mulder hugged her tightly to his chest and sighed. When his grip loosened some, and he began to lightly caress her forearm, she decided it was OK to speak.

“I made iced tea,” she said, her voice sounding small. “I thought you might want some.”

“I’d love some,” he whispered and kissed her temple. “But don’t go just yet.”


End file.
